A Trooper Called Slick (Jep Do Tenko)
I walk through the white corridors of Tipoca city. I am part of a- or at least hope to be part of a Special ops division in the Grand Army of the Republic. I think I can make it, but so does everyone who tries out. There are 165 of us here, I hate waiting in line, I don't know why, I think it's just because I hate this place, everything is so organized, which is good.. I guess, but it seems so.. cold.. so.. lifeless. My brother that sits next to me during meal times said when he was injured during training, he was sent to a medic who seemed nicer than most of the strange beings called Kaminoans that live here. He said she told him that to the Kaminoans the white walls are full of color that only they could see. I wish I could see them to. “Hey CT-0066!” said the trooper behind me. “Quit day dreaming and move it!” I looked ahead of me and saw a gap had formed between me and the trooper in front of me. “Sorry.” I said. I took a step forward. I knew once my turn came I could make it, I wanted to fight for the Republic, like I was supposed to. I looked ahead of me and saw It was my turn. I picked up a training blaster and ran into the room. Droids came at me I dodged their bolts and quickly took them down. I started to run to the finishing line, but then before I knew it, I tripped, when I tried to get up I felt a training bolt hit me back. I was so ashamed, I knew I didn't make it. So I just walked out. All my brothers were laughing at me... “hahaha.... real smooth bro.” I looked at him angrily. “The... the ground was slick.” “Just like you 0066.. hey! Slick, perfect name for you.” “Don't call me that!” I said angrily. They all just laughed. Ever since then they've called me “Slick”. I got used to it. Instead of special ops I got basic infantry. My job was to be a Corporal, second in command to a Sergeant. The Sergeants name was “Melter” once the battle stared I new why, His choice of weaponry was a Z-6 rotary cannon. Since it had fully automatic action it was designed so you don't have to be accurate to take down large numbers of enemies... He was accurate anyway, he would get up to a high point, like on top of a rock or something, then fire away, every shot would always hit a droid, it would look like he was melting them away... until one battle, everyone around us was killed, I was very nervous. But I kept fighting anyway. I knew the other members of our platoon couldn't hold much longer, 1000s had died already. We new to keep the city safe we would have to finish off the droids that were left, Melter jumped up on a rock and began to fire, after going for a few minutes, a grenade was thrown at him and us we were all far enough away from the explosion to survive, except for Melter, and a trooper named Chopper that was standing near him. Chopper didn't die though, but he got hit on the head pretty hard. Soon a gunship being flown by a trooper named Seer showed up, he told us to get on, because GAR decided to retreat. I was furious, but I ran onto the ship with what was left of my platoon, and we flew away, the general which worked another battalion approached us. He looked at me. “My name is Jedi General Ool, I thought you might wish to know that your platoon fought well, we knew we couldn't win that, but we had to fight, so we sent our weaker platoons such as yours, you were a sacrifice to slow down the enemy and you did a wonderful job, they are now weak enough so that we can send in some commandos without having to worry about loosing to many of them. I just wished to inform you of this, and tell you that you've done so far above our expectations you now are a Sergeant, and in command of Melter's platoon, since the position has.. well.. opened up. Your new number is CS-0066.” I just stared at him. I didn't know what to say... we were...a.. a sacrifice? Are we worth that little to our own generals? I just said an empty “Thank you sir.” then saluted and walked away. I had no idea that the GAR could be so.. so cold.. they remind me of my life back on Kamino. After working with the Platoon for a while I began to grow very attached to them, and we all became very close knit. However every battle we always would loose some. And always see the Jedi not even care. I began to grow bitter, and jaded towards the Jedi. These feeling swelled up and grew over time, until I realized something. I had never thought to question it before, but why do I fight for the Republic, the government that enslaves me and my brothers? The only reason I do is because that's what I was taught was right, but is it? They tell us we are perfect soldiers because we can think for ourselves, but can we really? I just see all my brothers waiting in line to die, just like I used to, well its time to step out of line. I think I know what to do. I go to the showers, then I sneak out that night and sneak near the separatist’s base. I step in front of a commando droid guarding it. I hope this works. I scream then raise my hands above my head and say “I surrender, please don't kill me!” The droid looks confused, I figure if it was going to kill me I’d be dead right about now, so at least this is working so far. It looks at another droid and asks “Are we supposed to take prisoners?” the other one just shrugs. The one that has its blaster aimed at me says. “uhh...You're under arrest, come with me.” He puts me is a small cell then walks off. In about 15 minutes a Separatist leader walks in. She has a bald head with cold pail skin and a scowl on her face. She looks at me. “I stand up and look her in the eyes and say “I am CS-0066, I am a Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic, and I'd like your help.” She looks at me confused. “I wish to leave the Republic and fight for your cause.” She grins, she almost looks pleased. “I think something can be arranged.” Category:Jep Do Tenko